ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Character Jubilee (character crossover touring show)
The Character Jubilee is a suggested Disney and Non-Disney crossover touring show that could run sometime in the future. It will be performed similarly to the 1960's - 1970's touring show, Disney on Parade. Plot Dozens of characters perform a medley of musical numbers and tunes in a contemporary spectacular in a classic and retro way! Characters * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Goofy * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Pluto * Chip and Dale * Scrooge McDuck * Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Max Goof * Winnie the Pooh * Tigger * Eeyore * Alice * The Mad Hatter * The White Rabbit * The Queen of Hearts * TweedleDee and TweedleDum * Anna * Elsa the Snow Queen * Olaf * Kristoff * Hans * Snow White * The Seven Dwarfs * Cinderella * Prince Charming * Princess Aurora * Prince Phillip * Ariel * Prince Eric * Flounder * Sebastian * Ursula * Aladdin * Princess Jasmine * Abu * Genie * Jafar * Peter Pan * Wendy * Captain Hook * Mr. Smee * Baloo * Mowgli * King Louie * The Bandar Log * Simba * Nala * Rafiki * Timon * Pumbaa * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * Mulan * Li Shang * Mushu * Princess Tiana * Prince Naveen * Louis the Alligator * Dr. Facilier * Rapunzel * Flynn Rider * Mother Gothel * Merida * Roger Rabbit * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Porky Pig * Sylvester * Tweety * Tasmanian Devil * Elmer Fudd * Yosemite Sam * Foghorn Leghorn * Barney the Dinosaur * Big Bird * Oscar the Grouch * Snuffy * Bert * Ernie * Cookie Monster * Grover * Elmo * Count von Count * Telly Monster * Kermit the Frog * Fozzie Bear * Gonzo * Miss Piggy * Dr. Teeth * Floyd Pepper * Janice * Animal * Zoot * Gobo Fraggle * Boober Fraggle * Charlie Brown * Lucy van Pelt * Linus van Pelt * Peppermint Patty * Sally Brown * Snoopy * Woodstock * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Junior Asparagus * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * Yogi Bear * Boo-Boo Bear * Scooby-Doo * Scrappy Doo * Snagglepuss * Peter Potamus * Wally Gator * Fred Flintstone * Barney Rubble * Dorothy the Dinosaur * Henry the Octopus * Captain Feathersword * Wags the Dog * The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) * Mojo Jojo * Blooreguard Q. Kazoo * Mac Foster * Coco * Ami and Yumi * Dexter * DeeDee Musical Numbers Act 1 * Opening Montage (It's a Small World/Peanuts Theme/Hakuna Matata/Barney and the Backyard Gang Theme/Sesame Street Theme (1969 version)/All in the Golden Afternoon/The Super Mario Bros. Super Show/SpongeBob SquarePants Theme/Looney Tunes Theme/Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (Disney on Parade opening version)) * How Do You Do? (Disney on Parade version) * The Sorcerer's Apprentice * Bugs and Daffy * Alice in Wonderland * Barney the Musical Dinosaur * Sesame Street * Mickey's Concert * Anastasia * Disney Princess Medley * Villains * Friend Like Me - Genie * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Peanuts * VeggieTales * Toy Story * The Character Celebration (similar to the Fantasyland stage skit TV special) ** Thank God, I'm a Country Friend ** Dorothy the Dinosaur (1991-1993 version) Act 2 * Mickey and Bugs Reunite * Donald Recites a Rhyme/Goofy's Comedy Car/Daffy Interrupts/Donald, Goofy, and Daffy on the Chase (ft. Huey, Dewey, Louie, Scrooge McDuck, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Jane, Jordan, Ally, Freddie, Ben, Snoopy, Lucy, Barney, Big Bird, and Dorothy) * Hey, It's Yogi Bear! * Super Mario Bros. * Cartoon Network Capers * Captain Eeyore * The Jungle Book * The Lion King * The Junior Woodchucks * Peter Pan * SpongeBob SquarePants * Grease * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Birthday Party (based on the segment from the 1993 version of Wiggle Time!) * Frozen/Finale Cast * Anthony Field: Captain Feathersword Voice cast * Jack Wagner as Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Chip and Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Scrooge McDuck, the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, Captain Hook, The Queen of Hearts, Shaker, Wendell, Liver Lips, and Big Al * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Scatman Crothers as Baloo and King Louie * Mel Blanc (archival recordings) as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester, Tweety, Foghorn Leghorn, Marvin the Martian, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, and Barney Rubble * Bob West (archival recordings) as Barney (using his 1990 voice) * Carroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch * Jim Henson (archival recordings) as Ernie, Guy Smiley, Kermit the Frog, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, and Waldorf * Frank Oz as Bert, Cookie Monster, Grover, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, and Sam Eagle * Brian Muehl as Elmo and Telly Monster * Jerry Nelson (archival recordings) as Count von Count, Snuffy, Floyd Pepper, and Gobo Fraggle * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Boober Fraggle, and Uncle Traveling Matt * Richard Hunt (archival recordings) as Scooter and Statler * Steve Whitmire as Rizzo the Rat, Wembley Fraggle, and Sprocket * Kathryn Mullen as Mokey Fraggle * Karen Prell as Red Fraggle * Tom Kenny as Spongebob Squarepants * Walker Boone as Mario * Tony Rosato as Luigi * Tracey Moore as Princess Toadstool * John Stocker as Toad and Oogtar * Andrew Sabiston as Yoshi * Harvey Atkin as King Koopa * Paulina Gillis as Kootie Pie Koopa * James Rankin as Cheatsy Koopa * Miley Cyrus as Mal * Debby Ryan as Evie * Thomas Brodie Sangster as Jay * Roger Craig Smith as Carlos * Megan Fahlenbock as Lonnie * Diamond White as Jane * Ming Na Wen as Jordan * Anika Noni Rose as Freddie * Emma Watson as Ally * Laura Bailey as Dizzy * Cherami Leigh as Audrey * Murray Cook as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Jeff Fatt as Henry the Octopus and Wags the Dog Costumed character details * Mickey and Minnie Costumes will be in Their 1978-1992 Variants. * The Current Goofy will be Returned with Eyelashes. * Donald and Daisy will have their 1995-2006 costumes. * Pluto will have his 1970's Costume with eyebrows and his Mouth Closed. * Chip and Dale will have their 1970's - early 1980's costumes with larger heads with extra neck fabric and five fingers. * Huey, Dewey, and Louie will have their 1978/1986 costumes but with red, orange, and yellow caps and shirts. * Horace and Clarabelle will have their 1973 costumes from Disney on Parade. * Winnie the Pooh will have his 1965 costume with a honey pot on his head, a moving nose and ears, and a tongue. * Tigger will have his first costume variant. * Eeyore will have his second costume variant from 1968-1997. * The Three Little Pigs will have their previous costumes with larger heads. * The Seven Dwarfs will have their 1970's - early 1980's costumes. * Barney Costume will be from 1989-1990 Version. * Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Cookie Monster, Ernie and Bert, Betty Lou, Grover, Count Von Count, and Snuffy will have their Ice Follies/Holiday on Ice costumes (without ice skates), but Big Bird will have a face similar to his 1969 variant, Ernie will have his 1969 color scheme, and Oscar will have the same walk-around style as his current costume variant. * Dorothy the Dinosaur and Henry the Octopus will have their 1992-1996 costumes from Wiggle Time (1993), Yummy Yummy (1994), and Big Red Car (1995). * Wags the Dog will have his first costume from Big Red Car (1995) and Wake Up Jeff! (1996), and Wiggledance! Live in Concert (1996). * The Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Oogtar, King Koopa, and Koopalings costumes will be accurate to their DiC animated TV series versions. * Bob and Larry will have their first voices. Category:Live Tours Category:Crossovers Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:The Lion King Category:Cinderella Category:Snow White Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:Pocahontas Category:Mulan Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled Category:Frozen Category:Toy Story Category:Pinocchio Category:The Jungle Book Category:Looney Tunes Category:Barney Category:Sesame Street Category:Muppets Category:Fraggle Rock Category:Mario Category:The Wiggles Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Peanuts Category:VeggieTales Category:Anastasia Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:SpongeBob SquarePants